My Sacrifice and Your Emptyness
by relya schiffer
Summary: Jika suatu saat kita bisa bertemu lagi, hanya ada satu hal yang kuingin kau mengerti. Jika saat itu datang dan kehidupan baru menyapa kita, aku berharap kau mampu menggenggam pengorbananku sebagai pengusir dari kehampaan yang kau rasakan.  My 1st canon..


_Jika suatu saat kita bisa bertemu lagi, hanya ada satu hal yang kuingin kau mengerti. Jika saat itu datang dan kehidupan baru menyapa kita, aku berharap kau mampu menggenggam pengorbananku sebagai pengusir dari kehampaan yang kau rasakan…_

_._

_._

_._

**Disclaimer** : Bleach,punya Tite Kubo-san pastinya… Kecuali jika beliau bersedia mewariskannya kepadaku. (mimpi kali yee…)

**Warning** : Canon (semoga, coz masih gak terlalu paham. Hehehe, maavkan author abal ini), OOC, gaje, nista, typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan, alur gak jelas, dan err…masih banyak keanehan lain yang akan ditemukan dalam fic ini. Oia, yang dicetak miring itu Tia's POV.

**Rate** : K+

**Pair** : Ulquiorra-Hallibel

**A/N **: Euh, relya schiffer kembali dengan mencoba memahami arti dari 'canon'. Semoga fic ini termasuk ke dalamnya. Yoo, **koizumi nanaho**, atas saran darimu, daku mencoba membuat fic ini. Semoga bisa mencapai apa yang kau maksudkan.(amien)

Happy reading and left your opinion for me in the review room, minna…^^

* * *

**My Sacrifice and Your Emptyness**

**by**

**Relya Schiffer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"_Selamat bergabung dengan kami, Tia Hallibel,"_

_Suara itu… sebuah suara tenang yang menyimpan kedamaian semu. Aku tahu karena dia penciptaku. Dia yang menggenggam seluruh eksistensi kehidupanku. Sousuke Aizen._

"_selama kalian bersamaku, tak akan ada yang mampu mengalahkan kita."_

_Kuangkat kepalaku yang semula menunduk hormat. Kutatap dia dengan mata hijauku. Jaket putih berkerah tinggi yang menutup sebagian wajahku mengundang tatapan penasaran dari semua Espada dan Arrancar di ruangan ini. Kecuali satu. Ya, dia. Pemilik permata emerald yang menatapku dengan tatapan datar, tanpa kepedulian._

"_Kau akan diantar menuju ruanganmu, Tia," kudengar suara Ichimaru Gin, tangan kanan Aizen-sama, mengambil-alih hak bicara. Senyum rubah yang menghiasi wajah mantan shinigami itu tak membuatku takut atau pun gentar._

_Aku tak lagi memiliki rasa takut. Semua yang kumiliki telah kukorbankan untuk melenyapkan emosi bernama ketakutan._

"_Hai, Gin-sama," jawabku singkat._

_Aizen-sama, yang duduk di atas kursi kebesarannya, masih tersenyum mempesona. Penguasa baru Hueco Mundo itu berdiri. Kedudukannya yang lebih tinggi dari pada kami seperti mengingatkan bahwa dialah yang memegang seluruh kendali dari dunia Hollow yang sudah sejak lama menjadi tempat tinggal kami._

"_Pertemuan berakhir sampai di sini," Aizen-sama memperdengarkan suara lembutnya, "para Espadaku tersayang, selamat beristirahat."_

_Itulah suara terakhir Aizen-sama yang kudengar hari itu, setelah pengangkatanku sebagai Tercera Espada, pengganti Neliel Tu Oderschvank._

_Aku pun melangkahkan kaki, keluar dari ruang pertemuan dengan di antar seorang Arrancar kelas rendah. Meskipun terkesan serius, tapi sebenarnya aku tengah mengamati 'keluarga' baruku._

_Ekspresi malas ditunjukkan oleh Primera Espada, Starrk Coyote yang sedang menanggapi celotehan Lilynette Gingerback__―__fraccionnya. Barragan Luisenbarg yang menempati peringkat kedua melangkah dengan semua fraccion-nya, bersikap bagai seorang raja. Sepertinya dia adalah Espada yang memiliki fraccion terbanyak. Quinta Espada, Nnoitra Jiruga terus-terusan memberiku tampang tidak suka__―__mungkin dia tidak terima jika perempuan menempati posisi lebih tinggi darinya, aku tak peduli. Sedangkan yang menduduki peringkat keenam, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques hanya melirikku sejenak, lalu berpaling lagi._

_Tiga orang Espada peringkat ketujuh, kedelapan, dan kesembilan__―__Szayel Apporo Granz, Zommari Leurox, dan Aaroniero Arrurueri__―__melenggang dengan santai. Sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Sedangkan di belakang mereka, tepat di hadapanku, dua orang Espada melangkah perlahan. Salah satu dari mereka__―__yang bertubuh besar__―__kuketahui bernama Yammy Riyalgo, Espada kesepuluh__―__terus berbicara. Sedangkan yang satunya hanya terdiam._

_Mataku terpaku pada sosok itu. Sosok yang bertubuh jauh lebih kecil dari Yammy, namun memiliki peringkat jauh lebih tinggi. _

_Tubuh ramping, gerakan elegan, rambut hitam mencapai bahu, pendiam dan selalu bertindak sendirian. Dia, Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer._

_Sekilas kami bertemu pandang, seperti sama-sama menyatakan bahwa kami adalah tipe yang selalu menjaga jarak dan tidak menyukai kegaduhan. Mata itu, begitu dingin. Tajam._

_Untuk pertama kalinya sejak menjadi hollow, aku bisa merasakan ketertarikan pada sesuatu.

* * *

_

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak berita tentang pengangkatan Tres Espada yang baru tersebar ke seluruh penjuru Las Noches. Seluruh Arrancar kelas bawah telah diperkenalkan pada sosok itu, Tia Hallibel. Aizen juga telah memberikan hak pada anggota baru dari jajaran tentaranya tersebut untuk memilih fraccion, pengikut setia. Tia memilih tiga Arrancar yang telah menunjukkan loyalitas tinggi sejak ia pertama kali tiba di kastil ini : Apache, Sun – Sun, dan Milla Rose.

Hubungan yang dibangun Tia dengan ketiga fraccion-nya sangat erat, benar-benar seperti keluarga. Itulah yang membuat Tia sangat peduli pada ketiga arrancar perempuan itu.

Hollow? Peduli?

Hollow memang monster. Tapi awalnya hollow juga manusia, memiliki perasaan. Dan Tia Hallibel, sebagai Espada pemegang aspek kematian 'pengorbanan', salah satu hollow kelas tinggi yang masih bisa mempertahankan kepedulian terhadap bawahan.

"Hallibel-sama, apa yang hendak anda lakukan hari ini?" Sun-Sun membuka suara. Sekarang ini, ia dan kedua rekan sesama fraccion sedang menemani atasan mereka di atap menara ketiga.

Langit biru terbentang luas. Tia tahu, langit ini hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak ilusi yang tercipta dari tangan Aizen Sosuke, penciptanya.

"Aku ingin berlatih, " jawab Tia singkat. Mata hijaunya menatap lurus ke arah padang pasir tanpa batas.

"Siapa di antara kami yang ingin anda ajak berlatih?" pertanyaan kali ini berasal dari Milla Rose.

Tia memejamkan mata sejenak. Dalam kegelapan, ia bisa melihat sepasang mata emerald menatapnya dingin. Persis dengan caranya menatap.

"Espada, " ucapan Tia yang menggantung membuat ketiga fraccion-nya heran, "aku ingin berlatih dengan Cuatro Espada." dia berbalik dan menatap tiga arrancar dibelakangnya.

Sun-Sun, Apache, dan Milla Rose mengekspresikan keterkejutan mereka dengan mata yang terbelalak. Tia bisa melihat ekspresi itu, tapi dia enggan berkomentar. Justru kalimat perintah yang kemudian diucapkan oleh perempuan berambut kuning itu.

"Apache, sampaikan keinginanku ini pada Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Apache tersentak. Hollow berambut biru itu cepat-cepat membungkuk hormat.

"Hai, Hallibel-sama," dan ber-sonido pergi.

Tia kembali terdiam, membiarkan Sun-Sun dan Milla Rose berkutat dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Angin padang pasir berhembus perlahan. Rambut kuning Tia tersibak pelan, berayun dia atas bahunya ketika dia kembali menatap lurus.

Padang pasir tanpa batas, sama seperti pemikirannya yang tak pernah putus.

* * *

"Kau memanggilku, Hallibel?"

Suara monoton yang datar itu membuat Tia membuka kembali sepasang matanya yang semula terpejam, merasakan hembusan angin. Tanpa harus menoleh, ia tahu siapa yang datang. Reiatsu sosok itu yang stabil menjadi salah satu cirri khasnya sebagai Espada paling tenang di Las Noches. Tidak seperti Grimmjow dan Nnoitra, dua Espada yang reiatsunya paling kacau.

Sejenak Tia melirik ketiga fraccion-nya dan memberikan isyarat agar mereka pergi. Kesunyian yang terbangun membuat kehadiran sosok itu semakin mempengaruhinya.

Dia, Ulquiorra.

"Aku ingin berlatih denganmu." jawab Tia singkat. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk bersikap tenang. Berusaha menunjukkan bahwa dia dan Ulquiorra memiliki sikap yang mirip.

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya ingin tahu kemampuanku." Tia berbalik, sekarang ia bertatapan dengan Espada pucat yang berada beberapa langkah dihadapannya.

Ulquiorra bungkam. Kedua tangannya tenggelam di saku hatama putihnya. Berbagai pertanyaan sempat muncul di kepala Espada berambut hitam itu saat Apache datang atas perintah Tia Hallibel, Tres Espada yang baru. Ia semakin heran waktu arrancar yang telah menjadi Fraccion itu menjelaskan tentang keinginan Tia untuk berlatih dengannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau?" kejar Tia.

Ulquiorra memejamkan mata dan membalikkan badan.

"Ukurlah kemampuanmu dengan berlatih bersama Espada yang peringkatnya di atasmu. Aku hanya Cuatro." sosok tanpa emosi itu mulai melangkah pergi.

"Kau takut padaku, Ulquiorra?"

Ucapan itu membuat langkah Ulquiorra terhenti. Dia hanya menoleh sedikit, menatap Tia ―yang sedang bersedekap sambil menatapnya―lewat bahu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dari balik topeng hollow yang tertutup kerah tinggi jaketnya, Tia tersenyum kecil. Entah kenapa ia merasa senang mendengar suara Ulquiorra. Sekalipun suara itu mengandung unsur ancaman atau pun ketidak-sukaan. Seperti saat ini.

"Peringkat tidak penting. Katakan saja jika kau takut padaku."

"Aku tidak takut pada siapa pun, Hallibel," kata Ulquiorra datar, "jika kau menduduki posisi Primera pun aku tidak pernah takut padamu." dia menegaskan.

"Lalu mengapa kau menghindar?"

"Aku hanya menuruti perintah dari Aizen-sama. Eksistensiku, termasuk kekuatanku, semuanya hanya kudedikasikan untuk Aizen-sama. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu."

Usai menyatakan ketidak-tertarikannya, Ulquiorra segera ber-sonido. Meninggalkan Tia yang masih terpaku di tempat.

Espada berkulit pucat itu telah menolak keinginannya. Tapi dia tidak akan kehabisan akal. Tia Hallibel tidak pernah kehabisan akal.

_Seperti bukan diriku_, keluh Tia dalam hati. Dia tak pernah berambisi terhadap sesuatu sampai seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa yang tengah menimpanya? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa―yang telah dilakukan Cuatro Espada terhadap seorang Tia Hallibel?

* * *

  
"Nah, seperti yang telah kujelaskan padamu, Ulquiorra," suara bariton Aizen menggema di ruangan pribadinya sebagai penguasa Las Noches. Matanya yang memikat menatap dua Espada yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan sikap hormat.

"kau harus menemani Hallibel berlatih. Ini perintah dariku. Tapi ingat, jika kalian memutuskan untuk menggunakan resurrection, maka jangan pernah melepaskan segel di dalam Las Noches. Aku tidak mau kastil ini hancur."

Kedua Espada berbeda kelamin itu menunduk hormat.

"Hai, Aizen-sama," ucap keduanya bersamaan. Tak lama setelah mereka pergi, seorang pria berambut perak muncul. Mata sipitnya menatap dua Espada itu sejenak. Kemudian ia kembali memusatkan perhatian pada shinigami berambut cokelat yang sedang duduk manis di kursi kekuasaannya.

"Sampai menggunakan resurrection? Apa itu tidak berlebihan, Aizen-taichou?"

Aizen Sousuke tersenyum jumawa. Ia menyangga dagu di atas tangan kanannya yang bertumpu pada siku. Senyuman yang mampu meluluhkan Loly dan Menoly―dua Arrancar yang sangat mengaguminya―masih terukir di wajah tampan shinigami itu.

"Tidak, Gin. " sahutnya enteng.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, jalan apa yang akan mereka tempuh untuh menyatukan pengorbanan dan kehampaan. Itu saja."

Gin Ichimaru membuka sedikit matanya, sementara senyuman rubah di bibirnya sedikit menyurut.

"Apa anda memiliki rencana terhadap mereka?"

"Tidak juga. Bukankah sejak tadi sudah kukatakan, bahwa aku hanya penasaran?" Aizen menatap Gin penuh makna, "Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Gin membalas tatapan Aizen dengan intensitas yang sama. Seringai laki-laki itu kembali terukir saat ia menjawab pertanyaan orang yang sudah dianggapnya seperti dewa itu.

"Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak mempercayaimu, Aizen-taichou."

Sementara itu, di koridor Las Noches, Cuatro dan Tercera Espada melangkah dalam kesunyian. Kalau saja wajah Tia tidak tertutup topeng dan kerah jaketnya, ekspresi puas pasti sedang terpampang jelas di sana.

Ulquiorra sendiri terus membungkam suara. Dia tak peduli dengan alasan rekan Espada di sebelahnya ini begitu ingin berlatih dengannya. Sejauh itu adalah perintah yang langsung di turunkan Aizen, maka tanpa ragu ia akan menjalankannya. Ulquiorra adalah makhluk paling setia yang pernah diiptakan Aizen, itu adalah fakta yang tidak bisa dibantah.

"Kau menyukai kediaman ini, ya?"

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, Tia akhirnya membuka suara.

"Mengapa kau tidak memiliki fraccion, Ulquiorra?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tak memiliki keharusan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, Hallibel." jawab Ulquorra datar.

Tia sedikit melirik, hanya untuk mendapati Ulquiorra tetap menatap lurus. Melangkah elegan dengan kedua tangan di saku hakamanya―suatu kebiasaan sosok pucat itu.

"Kalau begitu, tak perlu berbasa-basi lagi. Kau tahu tempat tujuanku."

Dengan kata-kata itu, Tia lenyap seketika. Ulquiorra menatap lantai lorong yng mamantulkan bayangannya sendiri. Mata hijaunya tak menyiratkan apa pun, tapi ia masih bisa merasakan sebuah reiatsu besar yang membuatnya harus mempertahankan diri dengan reiatsunya sendiri.

Ya, dia tahu ke mana tujuan pemilik reiatsu itu. Dan Ulquiorra adalah orang yang tidak suka bertele-tele. Karena itulah dia segera mengikuti reiatsu itu, ingin mengakhiri 'aktivitas' tidak penting ini sesegera mungkin.

* * *

Bulan sabit bersinar di langit malam. Angin yang bertiup menyebabkan pasir berputar dan menimbulkan pusaran kecil. Kegelapan di atas kubah Las Noches yang sunyi terusik ketika terdengar dua suara mengucapkan beberapa kata dengan nada datar yang sama. Waktunya pun bersamaan.

"Ute, Tiburon."

"Tozase, Murcielago."

Angin semakin bertiup kencang, menyembunyikan dua sosok yang tenggelam dalam ratusan butir pasir yang beterbangan. Reiatsu dari kedua sosok itu meluap, cukup untuk membunuh arrancar kelas rendah jika berada dalam jarak dekat. Untunglah mereka berada di luar daerah jangkauan para arrancar itu. Rupanya penguasa Las Noches telah memperkirakan sebesar apa kekuatan dari Espada peringkat keempat sampai yang pertama jika telah melepaskan segel.

Mereka berhadapan. Tatapan mereka terkunci, saling menakhlukan. Sorotan dari 'kehampaan' dan 'pengorbanan' berusaha saling mengalahkan.

Tia Hallibel telah berdiri dalam wujud resurrection, keluar dari lingkupan air yang tiba-tiba datang saat ia mengucapkan mantera perobek segel kekuatan. Hakamanya berubah wujud menjadi semacam rok mini yang cukup banyak mengekspos kaki jenjangnya. Sementara topeng yang menutup mulutnya telah lenyap, menunjukkan seraut wajah cantik yang dihiasi sepasang mata hijau terang. Dia menggenggam senjata besar di tangan kanan. Tiga kuncirannya hilang, dan menyebabkan rambut kuning itu tergerai bebas.

Sementara itu, Ulquiorra Schiffer juga mengalami perubahan setelah hujan reiatsu hitam kehijauan bermuncratan dari kedua kakinya. Pakaian arrancar yang ia kenakan berubah menjadi long dress panjang tanpa lengan. Semacam tanduk yang mirip dengan vasto lorde muncul, mencuat tajam. Topeng hollow yang semula hanya menutupi bagian kiri kepalanya kini telah terbentuk sempurna. Sayap hitam lebar dan megah muncul di punggungnya. Dia memegang tombak berwarna hijau sedangkan rambutnya tampak lebih panjang.

"Terima kasih telah menemaniku, Ulquiorra, " ucap Tia pelan, "ini akan berakhir dengan cepat."

Ulquiorra tak menyahut. Bersamaan dengan Tia yang mulai bergerak dari tempatnya untuk menyerang, dia pun melompat untuk meladeni keinginan Espada ketiga itu. Sekalipun alasan dari keinginan itu belum bisa diketahui.

* * *

Tousen Kaname berdiri tegak. Sekalipun kedua matanya tertutup, ia tetap mengarahkan wajahnya ke langit. Laki-laki shinigami berkulit gelap itu terdiam, berusaha merasakan sesuatu. Dia menyadari kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya, tapi dia tak peduli.

"Sedang mencermati dengan perasaan, Tousen-san?"

"Gin,"

"Ara… kau seperti tidak menyukai kehadiranku."

Tousen tak menyahut. Ia menghela nafas pelan, lalu bertolak menuju pintu. Gin―yang sedang berdiri di pintu masuk sambil bersandar dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada―tak berhenti tersenyum. Senyuman rubah yang membuat siapa pun gemetar. Senyuman yang bisa mengundang penilaian bahwa shinigami berambut perak itu 'licik'.

"Mau kemana, Tousen-san?" tanya Gin.

Tepat berada di samping rekannya, Tousen menghentikan langkah.

"Kenapa Aizen-sama membiarkan mereka bertarung? Kau bisa merasakannya sendiri kan, Gin? Mereka menggunakan resurrection. Ini tidak berguna. Bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan memulai perang dengan Gotei 13? Mereka harus menyimpan tenaga untuk itu."

Penjelasan panjang lebar Tousen hanya ditanggapi Gin dengan semakin memperlebar senyumnya.

"Tak ada yang tidak berguna dalam rencana Aizen-taichou, Tousen-san."

"Rencana?" Tousen tampak terkejut.

Gin terkekeh, " Sebentar lagi Ulquiorra akan dikirim ke dunia nyata untuk melakukan pengamatan. Aku yakin, Soul Society telah menempatkan 'para penjaga' di kota Karakura. Apalagi setelah arrancar percobaan berhasil menyampaikan pesan pada mereka bahwa kita di sini tidak diam saja."

"Grand Fisher," ucap Tousen.

"Benar. Dan anggap saja ini adalah ujian bagi Ulquiorra serta ujian bagi Tia Hallibel yang baru saja menggantikan Neliel Tu Oderschvank."

"Begitu," imbuh Tousen, "baiklah, aku ingin berkunjung ke tempat Novena Espada. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya."

Tousen berlalu. Gin hanya tersenyum dan tetap bersandar. Ia tak bergerak sama sekali, meskipun baru saja dirasakannya tekanan reiatsu dua makhluk yang sedang 'bermain' meningkat. Angin bertiup. Langit Las Noches berwarna biru cerah. Hamparan pasir dan siluet menara berwarna merah memantul di mata Gin yang sedikit membuka.

"Terlalu banyak berkorban dapat membuat diri sendiri merasa hampa. Dan kehampaan yang besar, kadang membuat siapa saja tak ragu untuk mengorbankan segalanya. _Apa pun_…"

* * *

"Cascada."

Sebuah pusaran air yang deras mnyergap Ulquiorra dari belakang. Espada keempat itu segera membalikkan badan, dan dengan tombak di tangannya, ia membelah pusaran itu. Belum sempat ia mengembalikan fokusnya, tembakan air telah menghujaninya dari segala arah. Ulquiorra segera mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang melintasi langit malam. Tembakan-tembakan air itu masih mengejarnya. Sesekali Ulquiorra menghancurkan serangan itu dengan tombaknya, lalu kembali menghindar.

Tia yang mengejar Ulquiorra, mengamati sosok dengan sayap hitam itu terbang dengan cepat, menghindari semua serangannya. Dalam hati ia terkagum dengan kecepatan rekan sesama Espadanya itu. Namun kekaguman itu tak pernah ia lukiskan di wajahnya. Seorang Tia Hallibel adalah sosok yang pendiam dan serius. Ia tak akan mengubah kenyataan itu.

Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra berbalik. Dengan satu hentakan kuat dia menghancurkan La Gota Hallibel dengan tombaknya, lalu balik menyerang.

"Cero Oscuras." desisnya.

Sebuah cero hitam meluncur ke arah Tia, membuat Tia berhenti mengejar lalu melakukan pertahanan. Dia berusaha memblok serangan itu dengan cero. Cahaya kuning dan hitam pun bertemu, menimbulkan ledakan besar yang menyebabkan debu-debu semakin kuat berhamburan. Pasir beterbangan dan menghalangi jarak pandang.

Ulquiorra berdiri tegak, menghadapi Tia dalam jarak beberapa meter. Keduanya terdiam dan hanya saling memandang. Sadar bahwa Ulquiorra tak akan mengucapkan apa pun, Tia akhirnya membuka suara.

"Kau hanya bisa membalas seranganku dengan cero oscuras seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Kau mau aku membalas dengan apa?"

"Kau tidak serius." Tia mengambil kesimpulan.

"Aku tak pernah menjalankan perintah Aizen-sama dengan setengah-setengah." jawab Ulquiorra.

_Lagi-lagi Aizen-sama. _

"Apa jika… Aizen-sama menyuruhmu untuk membunuhku, kau akan melakukannya?"

Mata emerald Ulquiorra menyorot datar, tanpa ekspresi.

"Jika itu perintah, maka akan kujalankan."

"Bahkan jika kita sesama Espada?" tanya Tia lagi. Nada tenang dalam suaranya sedikit goyah.

Ulquiorra menghentakkan tombaknya sekali, lalu mengarahkannya pada sosok di hadapannya.

"Eksistensiku, hanya untuk Aizen-sama."

Dingin.

Hampa.

Tia bisa merasakan kekosongan dalam kata-kata yang baru saja didengarnya. Entah kenapa, perasaan itu sangat menyesakkan. Jauh lebih menyesakkan dari pada saat aku mengorbankan kebebasanku sebagai hollow dan mengakui Aizen sebagai penguasa, bekerja di bawah kendalinya. Tia tidak mengerti, kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan ketika menatap sorot mata datar itu. Wajah pucat yang tak menyiratkan apa pun. Benar-benar kosong.

Tia menurunkan senjata besar yang berada di tangan kanannya. Dan sinyal ini dianggap Ulquiorra sebagai akhir dari latihan mereka.

"Kau puas?" tanya Ulquiorra seraya menurunkan tombaknya.

"Belum. Tapi aku sudah tak berminat lagi."

"Kalau begitu latihan ini berakhir. Aku sudah tidak punya urusan denganmu."

Tia hanya memandangi Ulquiorra yang menyegel kekuatannya kembali, berubah menjadi sosok arrancar dengan jaket putih dan hakama panjang. Topeng arrancar-nya yang sempurna kembali menyusut dan menyisakan setengah bagian di atas kepalanya sebelah kiri. Espada bertato empat di bagian dada itu telah berdiri dengan kedua tangan di saku.

Kumpulan air kembali melingkupi Tia. Dan saat air itu terbuka, Tia juga telah muncul dalam wujud Espada biasa, dengan kerah jaket yang menutup sebagian wajahnya.

"Satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Ulquiorra,"

Mata hijau Ulquiorra menatap Tia. Sinar bulan sabit yang berada di belakangnya membuat wajah pucatnya sedikit gelap. Kediaman ini dianggap Tia sebagai persetujuan.

"Kau tak memiliki fraccion, karena kau tak ingin ada yang mengetahui tetang dirimu, kan?"

Tak ada sahutan.

"Kau tak ingin berbagi apa pun pada siapa pun, benar kan?"

Belum juga ada sahutan.

"Aku merasa, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Mungkin kekuatan besar, dan kau tak ingin ada yang mengetahuinya."

Seperti orang yang rahasianya terbongkar, mata Ulquiorra sedikit melebar. Namun hanya sejenak, karena ia justru memejamkan mata. Itu pun hanya sebentar. Dan setelah ia membuka mata kembali, ekspresi datar telah melekat dengan sempurna di wajahnya. Terlalu sempurna.

"Persiapkan saja dirimu untuk menerima tugas Aizen-sama, Tia Hallibel. Aku sama sekali tak menemukan manfaat dari pembicaraan ini."

Tanpa berniat mendengar komentar Tia, Ulquiorra langsung ber-sonido.

Tia terpaku. Kesunyian padang pasir di atas kubah Las Noches membuatnya terdiam. Sisa-sisa reiatsu dari resurrection Ulquiorra masih terasa. Tak berpengaruh padanya karena ia memiliki peringkat yang lebih tinggi. Tapi, lagi-lagi, ia tak bisa merasakan apa-apa dalam reiatsu itu. Entah apa yang menyebabkan Ulquiorra memegang aspek kematian berupa kehampaan, tapi rupanya aspek itu sangat cocok. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, Tia memang tak bisa merasakan apa-apa saat menatap sosok itu.

Dingin. Kosong. Hampa.

Pelan, Espada berambut kuning itu menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit Las Noches. Malam, gelap, hanya ada bulan sabit, dengan sinarnya yang tak begitu terang.

Bulan sabit itu pucat…

"Sama seperti dirimu, Ulquiorra,"

* * *

_Pertarungan itu adalah penutup dari semua interaksi kita. Kau tak pernah menatapku, atau menegurku jika kita berpapasan di koridor saat aku dan ketiga fraccion-ku melintas. Kau terus melangkah dengan tatapan lurus, seolah aku adalah benda abstrak. Kau benar-benar seperti robot buatan Aizen-sama, tak mengenal apa pun selain suaranya._

_Aku berani bertaruh, kau pun pasti tak mengerti makna sebuah hubungan dan kepedulian, seperti yang kubina dengan ketiga fraccion-ku. Yang ada di kepalamu hanyalah Aizen-sama. Kau dedikasikan semuanya untuk Aizen-sama. Seluruh perhatian, kesetiaan, dan seluruh alasan keberadaanmu__―__hanya untuknya._

_Wajar jika kau tak pernah tahu__―__aku pun ragu kau menyadari__―__bahwa setiap kali seluruh Espada dikumpulkan dalam sebuah pertemuan, aku selalu mencuri pandang ke arahmu. Aku berharap menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda di wajahmu. Tapi hal itu tidak pernah kutemukan. Kau selalu sama._

_Setidaknya sampai kau kembali dari misimu. Pulang ke Las Noches dengan keadaan Yammy Riyalgo kehilangan sebelah lengan akibat tebasan zenpakutou Ichigo Kurosaki, shinigamo pengganti yang menjadi alasan Aizen-sama mengirimmu ke dunia manusia._

_Lalu saat kau menghancurkan mata kirimu untuk memperlihatkan pada kami apa saja yang terjadi, aku melihat sedikit perubahan. Ya, perubahan. Seorang manusia dengan kekuatan menolak kenyataan, entah kenapa aku merasa mata emerald-mu yang biasanya menyorot datar, saat itu menunjukkan ketertarikan. Kau mungkin tak sadar, tapi aku tahu._

_Dan ketertarikan itu semakin besar ketika kau__―__dengan senang hati__―__mengemban perintah untuk membawa gadis manusia itu ke Las Noches, termasuk menjadi pihak yang diberi tanggung jawab untuk mengurusnya.

* * *

_

"Sudah dengar? Ulquiorra menjadi pengawal dari manusia itu," Sun-Sun membuka celoteh dengan kedua rekannya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruangan Tres Espada.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu," sahut Apache, "cih, membosankan sekali. Pekerjaan itu pasti akan membuatku mati jenuh. Apa serunya menjadi pengawal dari manusia rendah? Aku yakin, dia pasti akan langsung mati jika kita tembak dengan cero."

"Kau terlalu besar kepala, Apache, " komentar Milla Rose,"Aizen-sama sampai membawa perempuan itu ke sini, berarti dia memiliki sesuatu yang membuat beliau tertarik."

"Tapi kenapa harus Espada keempat yang menjadi pengawalnya?"

"Sudah jelas kan, karena dia adalah Espada paling setia. Dia tak pernah menolak apa pun yang diperintahkan Aizen-sama, termasuk tugas membosankan itu, Sun-Sun."

Ketiga arrancar itu masih terus berceloteh. Mereka baru terdiam ketika sosok yang semula membaca buku di sudut ruangan berdiri dan melangkah.

"Hallibel-sama, anda mau kemana?" tanya Milla Rose.

"Aku ingin keluar. Sendiri."

Tak ada yang menyahut. Jika junjungan mereka berkata demikian, maka yang bisa mereka lakukan adalah menaatinya.

Sementara itu, Tia segera ber-sonido. Dalam sekejap ia muncul di sebuah lorong yang cukup terang, tak jauh dari kamar tahanan bagi gadis manusia itu. Saat mendengar suara langkah kaki, Tia segera menyembunyikan reiatsu-nya agar tak bisa dirasakan siapa pun. Ia agak menepi ke balik sebuah pilar, mengamati keadaan.

Lalu sosok itu muncul. Baru saja keluar dari ruangan tempat Orihime Inoue―manusia yang menarik perhatian Aizen-sama―di sekap.

Rambut hitam, kulit pucat, Murcielago terselip di pinggang kiri, langkah elegan dengan kedua tangan di saku.

Tia mengenalinya. Mata hijau terangnya terus mengamati sosok itu. Menyebabkan telinganya bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara sosok itu ketika berkata,

"Kau adalah perempuan yang kuat..."

Suara itu, sekalipun diucapkan dengan pelan, tapi cukup bergema di lorong. Lantai yang berkilau menyedot perhatian Tia. Ia yakin bahwa kata-kata itu adalah pujian. Yang sedang dipuji adalah manusia itu, Orihime Inoue. Dan yang memuji adalah Espada keempat pemegang aspek kematian berupa kehampaan, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Akhirnya, selain Aizen-sama, ada juga hal lain yang menarik perhatiannya.

Manusia.

* * *

_Ternyata dia yang bisa mematahkan ketidakpedulianmu itu, Ulquiorra…_

_Ingin kutanyakan padamu, kenapa kau justru tertarik pada manusia? Apakah karena kau baru berinteraksi dengan mereka? Mengapa kau tidak tertarik pada semua yang ada di sekitarmu selain dia dan Aizen-sama__―__aku? Tapi jurang yang menjauhkan kita sudah terlalu dalam. Aku tak ingin melintasinya, kau pun tak berniat memperpendeknya. Jadi aku hanya terus mengamati perkembangan ekspresimu._

_Kau pasti tak pernah tahu akan hal itu, benar kan?_

_Kau tak pernah tahu bahwa aku menyimpan keinginan untuk menggoreskan satu saja ekspresi di wajah datarmu itu. Tapi atas semua yang kulakukan, tak pernah berhasil. Justru manusia itu yang mampu. Kau pasti tidak sadar bahwa dia telah menumpahkan banyak ekspresi di wajahmu. Aku tahu, Grimmjow tahu, dan Aizen-sama pasti juga tahu. Hanya kau yang tak tahu, kau tak pernah sadar._

_Ketika aku dan Espada yang tersisa__―__Starrk, Barragan dan Wonderweiss__―berangkat menuju Karakura untuk memulai perang dengan shinigami, aku sadar bahwa hanya sampai di situlah aku bisa mengamatimu. Kau hanya akan bersama dengan perempuan itu, dan teman-temannya yang menyusup ke Hueco Mundo untuk menyelamatkannya. Tousen Kaname akan menyegel garganta, menjebak kalian semua di Las Noches selamanya. Aku resah. Kau dan Yammy―yang entah berada di mana―tak mungkinmenghadapi mereka semua. Apa lagi empat orang taichou beserta fukutaichou mereka juga ada di sana. Dalam diam, aku mendoakanmu. Agar kau selamat, dan kita bisa bertemu kembali._

_Semoga kehadiran manusia-manusia itu tak mampu untuk mengubahmu menjadi seperti mereka. Lemah._

_Ya, seperti diriku sekarang._

_Terbaring tak berdaya dengan luka yang parah. Hanya warna putih―warna khas Las Noches―yang nampak di mataku, sementara hatiku hitam. Aku marah besar. Aku tak bisa mengerti, mengapa Aizen-sama justru menyerangku dengan Kyouka Suigetsu di tengah pertarungan. Aku hanya terdesak dan butuh mengatur strategi. Tapi kenapa dia membunuhku? Apa dia tak percaya padaku? Atas semua yang telah kukorbankan untuknya, inikah balasannya?_

_Masih sempat kulihat ekspresi Primera Espada saat menyaksikan tubuhku meluncur jatuh dan menimpa reruntuhan. Aku lumpuh seketika, tak bisa bergerak. Luka ini terasa sangat menyakitkan. Ditambah lagi kekecewaan atas pengkhianatan ini. Aku benar-benar ingin bangkit dan menyerangnya dengan sisa kekuatanku._

_Membelot? Aku tak peduli. Sun-Sun, Apache, dan Milla Rose pun sudah mati. Bahkan jauh lebih dulu dariku. Tapi―yang membuatku ingin tertawa―aku masih bisa mengingatmu. Semua yang telah kita lalui. Pertemuan-pertemuan itu, pertarungan singkat kita, semuanya melintas jelas. Aku tak tahu bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang. Aku juga tak peduli lagi pada Las Noches._

_Jika kau masih hidup, aku berharap kau tak pernah kembali pada shinigami penipu itu. Tak seharusnya kita―para hollow―percaya pada mereka. Kita dan mereka telah saling membunuh ratusan, bahkan ribuan tahun. Tapi jika kau bernasib seperti rekan-rekan kita yang terkubur dalam kemegahan benteng Las Noches atau tertimbun dalam hamparan pasir Hueco Mundo, aku berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi dalam kehidupan ketiga. Itu pun jika masih ada._

_Aku tak tahu, saat kita mati, kemana kita akan pergi. Belum ada satu pun hollow yang mati kembali sejenak untuk menceritakan tempat tinggal baru mereka. Aku telah banyak berkorban, dan ini yang terakhir. Tak ada yang bisa kukorbankan lagi, selain diriku sendiri._

_Aku sudah lelah. Tia Hallibel bukan lagi Tres Espada, bisa kupastikan itu. Aku tak mau dibangkitkan dari kematian hanya untuk berkorban atau dikorbankan lagi. Ini sudah cukup. Aku ingin beristirahat. Dengan kututup mataku ini, semoga semua ini benar-benar telah berakhir. Hanya dengan menyisakan semua tentang pengorbananku dan kehampaanmu, itu pun tak mengapa.  
_

_Dan untukmu, Ulquiorra Schiffer, satu-satunya yang menarik perhatianku sejak pertama kali aku mengucapkan sumpah setia sebagai anggota dari jajaran hollow terkuat setingkat Vasto Lorde…_

_._

_._

_._

_Jika suatu saat kita bisa bertemu lagi, hanya ada satu hal yang kuingin kau mengerti. Jika saat itu datang dan kehidupan baru menyapa kita, aku berharap kau mampu menggenggam pengorbananku sebagai pengusir dari kehampaan yang kau rasakan…_

.

.

.

###OWARI###

* * *

Nah, bagaimana, readers? Sudah cukup baguskah canon pertamaku ini? Semoga jawaban paling rendah adalah 'yah, lumayanlah…'

Zumi, ini sudah termasuk canon, kan?*pleading eyes, harap-harap cemas*

Aku memang tak berbakat. Aku masih harus banyak belajar. Aku akan terus berusaha. Aku akan berkembang. Yeaaahhhhh….*dilempar gayung, berisik*

Ngetik ini dan satu fic canon (semoga bener) ulquihime, sambil dengerin semua lagu Secondhand Serenade dari album A Twist in My Story, Awake, dan Hear me now, imajinasiku lancar. Hahaha…

Terima kasih bagi semua yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. Hontou ni arigatou.

Well, saran dan kritik kuterima dengan senang hati. Silahkan tumpahkan uneg-uneg readres di kotak ripyu…^^


End file.
